


The Knight - Book One

by YourPalSkye



Series: The Chronicles of the Land of Fire and Sky [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalSkye/pseuds/YourPalSkye
Summary: Once upon a time, in a steriotypically medieval place, there were two princesses. The first was fair to all, and offered each a chance of redemption.Join Skye in her adventure across the land and to the stars, defeating enemies along the way! Join her as she finds new friends, rediscovers old ones, and learns of both a secret and an ancient, evil enemy.~Tags will be updated when necessary~~No real update schedule as of yet~





	1. Chapter One (Alternate Title; In Which Our Heroine is Introduced, and Promptly Stolen)

_My name is Skye, and I am on an adventure._

_I'll be documenting my discoveries in this journal. My hope is that others will know me when I'm dead and gone, though I know that may not happen._

_Let's start with the basics. I'm eighteen, with distinctive blue hair...'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Explosions sounded. Fire hot enough to last in water singed the woman's hair and burned whatever flesh wasn't protected by her scales. The pain would have brought her to her knees, if she had any, but her determination to deliver her precious cargo drove her forward..._

Skye awoke in a cold sweat, reaching for someone that wasn't there. She shuddered, flopped her face down into her soft feather pillow, and screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slipping out of her room, Skye was relieved to find no guards posted at the door. A threatening flyer had been hung up in different areas of the Common(As well as on the door of the palace itself), promising petty revenge for some minor trade disagreement.

After leaving the castle(and avoiding several guards along the way), The blue-haired child skipped around it, taking extra precautions to avoid Hunter's Paradise.

In a daze, Skye failed to notice the footsteps pitter-pattering behind her. They got steadily louder, until a small hand placed itself on her shoulder. She whirled around, prepared to strike...

But relaxed as her dark blue eyes met one bright, fiery orange one. It was only her sister, Amber.

Skye and Amber were opposites in almost every way. While Skye had hair the color of blue cotton candy on a summer day, Amber had hair like an angry wildfire and a glare only half-hidden by said hair. It seemed she had hastily replaced her pajamas for her ragged, old "adventuring dress"; a worn old thing with the red fading to pink, though the orange swirl in the middle was as vibrant as ever.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked, her eye flashing a warning. Despite her age, she was quite intimidating.

"Anywhere." Skye's voice was small and shaky, but certain. She would rather risk the walk down Hung Man's Pier than face her own memories.

"Well, I'll just go "Anywhere" with you, then." Amber sounded quite self-satisfied, but her excitement was genuine. She loved adventures with her sister.

Skye sighed. Even if she were to refuse, Amber would tag along anyway, just to be stubborn.

"Fine. If you can keep up..." Skye sighed. She was doing that a lot tonight, she noted. "...you can come."

Amber smiled triumphantly, confident that her sister wouldn't leave her behind. Humming under her breath, she merrily skipped beside her sister. Her happiness was subdued, however, when lights flared and a spaceship landed right in front of them. The princesses stared with wide eyes as a door opened, a docking ramp lowered, and a figure stepped out.

"Ah! Good evening, ladies. It appears that the nightmares we sent worked!" The figure exclaimed gleefully. "We didn't even have to fetch you."

"Who are you?" Skye asked warily, her eyes darting to take in every detail of the blue-black ship, including the insignia on the side that indicated that it belonged to the 'Queendom of the Moon'.

"I suppose you could call me your 'babysitter'." The figure shrugged. They were still too blurry to see clearly, and it was making Skye lightheaded to try. "Now come here, blue child."

Against her will, Skye began to shuffle toward the figure. She was vaguely aware of Amber's small footsteps.

And then the first thought came...

_She doesn't matter._

_She does matter._

_She'll be better off without you._

_She needs me._

_She hates you._

_... Hates me?_

_Hates you._

_Hates me._

_Turn around._

_Turn around._

_Push her._

_Push her._

_PUSH HER._

_PUSH HER._

... And as they neared the top of the docking ramp, Skye turned and pushed Amber off of it.

"Good girl." Skye could see them clearly now, though she wouldn't dare grace it with a description. This ~~lufituaeb ylgninnuts~~  creature put their arm around Skye and led her into the ship, without a glance at the dazed child below.

"Buckle up." Their voice was cold. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EYYYYYY there**

**I'm here and starting a book of my very very own idea! woooo**

**g'bai~**

**-Skye Cloudclaws**


	2. Chapter Two (Alternate Title: In Which Our Heroine Finds an Old Friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Skye's been up to, and check in on someone who missed her dearly.

_And so that was that. I was brainwashed, abducted, and was forced to leave my dear sister behind._

_I expect that she's grown to be a beautiful young lady now; and though I was capable of checking on her, it hurt too much. At least, it did until now..._

~*~*~

**Many years later...**

Screens flashed, zooming in on faces, land masses, and structures. Dull blue eyes watched the images they had seen many times before fly by. She may have been interested at first, but repetition had quelled the excitement once held in those eyes, leaving a bored, empty teenager behind.

Green, white, purple, white, human, white, red, red, _red..._

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION... ANSWER?_

"Yes."

_CONFIRMED. CONNECTING..._

A whirring noise signaled the communication interface being warmed up, and soon her "babysitter's" face filled the screen.

"Hello, child." Through the screen, the creature's influence shattered, and Skye felt only anger and disgust at the one who forced her away from her sister and through grueling training for many years. "How are you feeling?" Skye had begged off of a mission the week before, feigning sickness, but the voice held no compassion or worry.

"Okay, I guess." Skye had no qualms with returning the favor. Over the years, she had gained a rather disassociated tone.

"Well, you have to do last week's assignment today. This time, it's urgent." The voice said, though it didn't seem to think so. "I'm sending the file to you now. After you get it, you may-"

"-leave when ready, I know. This isn't my first mission." Skye said.

The creature eyed her warily, as if it didn't know what to do with a testy teenager(and it probably didn't). "Alright then. Goodbye."

The computer switched off.

Skye sighed and leaned back in her as her 'file printer'(which was more like a fax machine, but okay) began the slow process printing out the information she would need to begin her mission. While she was waiting, she grabbed her gun.

A beep sounded, and an automated voice read out her file.

_TARGET: UNKNOWN. DISABLE IF POSSIBLE. DISPATCH IF NECESSARY._

_LAST LOCATED: "THE COMMON", TERRORIZING "THE PEOPLE"._

_UTILIZES "FIRE MAGIC". "WATER" OR "ICE" IS RECOMMENDED._

Skye leaned back in her chair. She had never fought fire magic before.

_Well, I guess that's something new..._

>~*~<  
There was a loud _Thump!_ as Skye's small ship landed some distance away from the village(dubbed "The Common"). Her footfalls as she walked down the gangplank and enabled the 'ghost field' were almost silent, as she had been trained in combat and stealth since even before she had been kidnapped.

~///////////////////~

_"Visclyn! Look!" Her six-year-old self crowed, hanging upside-down by her legs from the monkey bars._

_Visclyn, a tired, war-worn veteran(who was, coincidentally, the captain of the FireClaw Royal Guard - and her babysitter) chuckled, watching the child's playful antics. 'She must keep that childlike energy, for she will need it to become a knight.' she thought._

_And a knight she would be. The queen may have been beloved, but she was barren. Amber and Skye were her adopted children, and Skye was to inherit the throne..._

~///////////////////~

Skye shook herself out of her thoughts. The familiar landmasses almost put tears in her eyes, but she pressed on. Almost there, She thought. Finish the job and leave.

The Common was in sight, and it was clear that something was wrong. The streets were completely deserted.

Skye  
heard  
a  
 _roar._

The street came to life. Fire danced in the windows and the road, wild and wonderful and elegant and _dangerous_. In the midst of it all was a girl who looked like the fire itself. She danced through the flames, incinerating villagers and observing silently. However, she did everything with a scowl.

Skye only needed a moment to take in the destruction and screams. She darted towards the fiery threat, using her gun to freeze any fire in her way. The creature turned, red hair flowing in the fire-created breeze, orange eyes widening as they noticed the blue blur...

And then she froze. Literally.

Panting, Skye stared for a second. "I can't believe that worked..." She said in wonder. Her 'freeze gun' tumbled out of shaky fingertips.

The ice hissed and creaked...

...And shattered, fragile as glass. The young woman inside stepped out of the hollow she made, smoldering gaze meeting Skye's shocked, guarded eyes. Recognition sparked between them.

Amber stomped up to her.

"You have no idea how angry I am right now."

~~~~~

**At the moment, I do not have an update schedule. It takes a lot longer to type all this up than I thought. Imma just settle for once a month, though :p**

**Toodles~**

**-Skye Cloudclaws**

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I'm taking this from my Wattpad account :p


End file.
